


How do you feel about a midnight swim?

by marinvm



Series: deancas s14. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are together in this one, Dry Humping, M/M, They go to the beach, They love each other so much, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinvm/pseuds/marinvm
Summary: After getting Dean back from Michael, Cas decides to take him on a night trip to the beach.





	How do you feel about a midnight swim?

“How do you feel about going on a night trip with me?”

Dean looked up from the boring book he was trying to read. Cas was sitting right in front of him and he was looking at him, smiling and waiting for an answer.

“A night trip?” Dean asked again, suddenly interested.

“Yes, Dean. A night trip.”

“It’s past midnight.”

“So?”

“Since when you do trips in the middle of the night?”

Cas simply scrolled his shoulders but his smile faded away a little after that. “You don’t like doing night trips?” He asked then, unsure.

Dean felt immediately guilty for that so he shook his head, he closed the book and he stood up from his chair, clapping his hands together. “I love night trips, Cas. Let’s go.”

And that was the moment that Dean knew he did the right thing because Cas was back at smiling again and damn, watching Cas smiling was one of his favorite things on earth … especially if he was the one who did put that smile on that face.

The angel stood up from his chair too and Dean toured the table to get close to him. His hands automatically went for Cas’s hips like if there were actual magnets under his palms, lowering his head until both their noses bumped against each other.

“You’ve got a surprise ready for me?”

“I might have.”

“I don’t know how I feel about surprises.”

“You are going to love this one, I promise.”

Dean hummed in response before softly kissing Castiel on the lips. When they broke apart, they were both smiling big. 

“I assume I won’t find out where we are going until we actually get there.”

Cas took a step back from him and Dean’s hands were left hanging around nothing for a moment.

“That is how surprises work, I believe.”

“You ain’t wrong.”

There was no need to say it aloud but Dean was actually very happy to leave the bunker for a while. He tried to act cool in front of Cas but the only idea of spending another sleepless night in his room, pretending to sleep only to avoid pointless morning talks with Sam about how important it was to open up and discuss about feelings, made him feel very, very sick. Then, he knew he didn’t have to pretend with Cas, the dude slept in his room, he was there all the time, he was very well aware of how hard nights were for Dean. Especially after Michael. 

“Dean?”

Dean blinked a couple of times. Cas was looking at him but this time he wasn’t smiling. He was just worried.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Are you sure to be okay?” And before Dean could even get to answer that question Cas added. “Maybe, it’s better if we stay here. You need to rest.”

“You know better than me that it’s not gonna work, Cas.” Dean said, calmly. “I’m fine, Cas. Really. I wanna do this.”

Cas didn’t look convinced at all. Dean took a deep breath.

“Listen.” He said, getting closer to the angel again. He put his hands around his face, gently stroking his cheeks. Saying the truth wasn’t something Dean was actually used to do but there was no point in lying to Cas. “You know I’m not doing fine. You see it every night, Cas, but staying here won’t change a thing. It’s gonna be the same crap all over again. Besides, it’s not like we get to spend lots of time together these days. I could use this, we both could use this.”

Cas sighed but he was also smiling now and Dean knew everything was okay again. 

“Okay.” Cas said. He looked at Dean for some more time before gently brushing their lips together. “There’s only one little thing we need to discuss about before we leave.”

Now that was a little suspicious.

“What?”

“You can’t drive, tonight.”

“I could if you only told me where we are going.”

Cas totally ignored him. “Go get your jacket. I’ll go get my truck started.” He said but when he turned around to leave the room Dean took his arm, blocking his intentions.

“We don’t need to use your truck, you know.”

Cas tilted his head from one side and Dean had to close his eyes for a moment because the instinct of kissing him was very, very strong. When he opened them again, Cas was still looking at him.

“But we need the truck, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him. “We don’t, trust me.”

 

That was seriously the best idea that Dean had ever had. How did he not think about it sooner? He didn’t even know why he was so surprised, he already knew that Cas was a very beautiful man.

Cas driving the impala though …. That was definitely something else and Dean wasn’t actually ready for it. They had been on the road for some time now and Dean still hadn’t managed to take his eyes off him. Cas was so focused on the road that he probably didn’t even notice all that staring, detail that made Dean feel a little bit better now that he thought about it.

The windshield was half down: the cold air was filling the car and messing with Cas’s black hair, another detail that was driving Dean crazy.

“I can’t believe it took me this long to let you drive my car.” Dean whispered, not even trying to hide how much in awe he was.

“If I have to be honest, I’m feeling extremely nervous about it.”

“Why?”

“I know how much this car means to you.” Cas explained and his hands were gently caressing the wheel now giving Dean some very dirty thoughts about how good it would feel if Cas touched him like that. “I feel like you are testing me right now.”

“Yeah, something like that.” 

Cas took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at him. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

And Dean wanted to tell him or tried to explain to him but he knew it would have been just a waste of breath. He wouldn’t understand. So, he took his phone out of his pocket, he opened the camera app and he pointed it to Cas. He waited for the focus to stabilize on him, then he pressed the button in the middle of the screen and took the picture.

“Why did you do that?”

“It’s a memory I don’t want to forget.”

“You could have warned me.” Cas said, going back to look at the road.”Do I look acceptable, at least?”

Dean stared at the picture for a moment. The light of the moon was shining on Cas’s face and he was smiling at Dean, his hair messed up by the wind. The picture was big enough to show what Cas was doing which was exactly what Dean aimed at. His hands were firmly gripping the wheel of the car and if Dean had had any doubt before now he was damn sure .. Cas was born to drive his baby.

“Oh, you do.” Dean said, licking his lips. “Believe me, you do.”

“I believe your opinion is totally biased, Dean.”

They kept driving for some more time. They talked, listened to music and stayed in silent too. Dean had no idea where they were going and he couldn’t wait to find out.

“I’m thinking about getting Jack into school.” Cas said at some point and Dean turned to look at him. Weirdly, he was not that surprised.

“Are you?”

“Yes, I am. Jack loves people, he loves getting to know them, talk to them, help them. I don’t want him to spend all the time with us. I feel like he’s missing out on lots of human experiences.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, that’s not a bad idea. Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not yet. Of course, if he’s going to school it will be because he wants to go to school. I don’t want to force him doing anything at all.”

“That kid loves you more than you think, Cas.” Dean said. “I think he will be very excited about it but will you be ready to actually see him go? I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal but it’s a big step … not only for Jack but for you and us as well.” Yeah, Dean didn’t want to admit it but he was used to see Jack all day, every day. He didn’t know how it would make him feel not having him around that much anymore.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for starter we won’t have him around us that much anymore and you won’t be able to keep an eye on him every second when he’ll be at school.”

“Jack is a great kid. He is very well aware of how taking care of himself.”

“Not mentioning the whole package that usually comes with school. First friends, first love, first date, first kiss, first heartbreaks.” Dean paused, turning around to look at Cas’s confused expression. “Proms.”

Cas squinted at that. “Proms? What is wrong with proms? They look so entertaining. You dance, you take pictures, you create some memories. What could possibly go wrong?”

And Dean seriously wanted to hold back and keep it together but the truth is … he couldn’t and he actually didn’t want to. Then again, how could he when Cas was looking so freaking adorable?

So before even realizing what he was doing, Dean was sliding across the seat until his arms weren’t wrapped around Cas’s neck and squeezing him against his own face.

“Oh my god.” Dean said. “ My sweet, innocent angel.”

“Dean, I don’t understand.” Cas’s voice came out muffled but that didn’t stop Dean from keep hugging him.

“So naive, so innocent.” Dean kept saying and since there was always a way for things to get even worse he started leaving small kisses on Cas’s cheeks, just lots of them, one after one, until he didn’t feel his lips anymore.

Cas was obviously clueless the whole time but Dean could tell he was enjoying it as much as Dean was by the way he felt him smiling every time he left a kiss on his skin. So, Dean felt encouraged to carry on and soon the innocent kisses turned into something more: Dean’s mouth was trailing soft kisses on the sensitive skin of Cas’s neck and his hands were slowly traveling through his chest, playing with the blue tie, softly pinching one of his nipples through the thin material of the shirt. 

Cas made a hard noise, squeezing the steering wheel so hard with his hands that his knuckles became white and damn, Dean didn’t know Cas was even capable of making such a dirty noise and he definitely wanted to hear more of that, he wanted to spend the whole night kissing this beautiful, beautiful man and hearing him moaning and growling and begging for more.

“So … “ Cas started to say and fuck, his voice. Dean had to close his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Cas’s neck, moaning on his skin. He was out of control. Completely out of control. Like a freaking teenager. 

“Your voice is so hot, man.” Dean said, blurted out actually without even realizing it. “Fuck, you are driving me crazy.”

“As a matter of fact, Dean, you are the one who has been distracting me from driving the whole time.”

“Keep talking, yeah.”

“You mother told me that she liked my voice too, one day.”

“Aaaaaaaaand it’s done.” Dean made a disgusted sound and moved away from Cas, going back to his seat.

He looked at Cas. The angel was half smiling, half trying to keep it serious.

“That wasn’t nice of you.”

“But I was serious. Mary really likes my voice.” He made a little pause, silently debating if saying something or remain silent. He chose to say something, eventually. “ She finds it soothing. That’s the word she used.” 

“Please, stop talking about my mom.” Dean told him, begged him actually.

Cas chuckled and Dean couldn’t help himself but thinking how freaking adorable he was. “My apologies, Dean.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to my dick. You just killed him.”

Cas slammed his foot on the accelerator and without looking at Dean he said. “ Oh, I will apologize to him very, very soon.”

And yes that definitely made Dean’s dick come back to life and more and Dean had no idea if it was a bad thing or good thing because he desperately wanted to kiss Cas and touch Cas, exploring his body and hearing him moaning over and over again but they couldn’t do that, not now. He needed a distraction, he needed a freaking distraction right now. But being cooped up in a car didn’t give lots of options. So Dean just turned on the radio and let the music doing all the work.

And as always, it worked because before Dean could even realize it and therefore stop it from happening, he was already falling asleep.

 

All Dean could see was blood.

There was blood everywhere. 

He was covered in so much blood that for a moment he thought to be the one who was bleeding. But then he looked down and he saw them. All of them.

Hundreds of hundreds of bodies were lying dead on the floor.

Dean knew he killed every single person in that room, he could feel it in his hands, he could still feel the anger and the adrenaline and how much he had enjoyed watching them exhale their last breath.

And then the screams came too.

People were begging him to stop but it was too late to stop now and the screams became louder and louder every time. Dean fell on his knees on the ground, covering his ears with his hands but that wasn’t much use.

He killed them, he killed all of them. These people were dead because of him. And then he saw something else. Someone else.

“No.” Dean’s voice came out as a broken whisper because that was exactly how he was feeling right now. Broken. Everything inside of him was broken.

He got up from the floor and he walked to the exact spot where Cas’s body was lying. When he was close enough, he let himself fall down next to him. 

“Cas, hey.” Dean said, hardly recognizing his voice. He took Cas’s face in his hands and he held it, shaking it a little bit but Cas didn’t move. He didn’t wake up. He didn’t say anything. 

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s okay, I’m here now, you are okay.” 

But nothing was okay because Cas’s body was covered in so much blood and he wasn’t breathing and his eyes were half open but the blue in them was all gone.

“Please, wake up Cas. Please. Please, just wake up. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to. I swear, I didn’t want to.” 

Dean kept cradling Cas and he was crying now but he kept cradling Cas’s dead body, caressing his his head squeezing him against his chest.

“You are not dead, you are not dead. You are not dead, Cas.”

Dean looked up. “SAM?” He screamed but Sam didn’t scream back. “SAM?”

Dean went back to look at Cas’s face. “Don’t be dead, Cas. Please. I love you, I love you. I love you. Don’t be dead. I love you.” 

But it was too late now, everything was too late.

Dean closed his eyes, still holding Cas dead body against him and he screamed, he screamed so loud to feel pain in his throat and that was exactly what he deserved, to feel pain and nothing else because he just killed thousand of people, he just killed Cas, his Cas, and nothing would have been the same ever again so he kept screaming and screaming until he felt someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

Dean opened his eyes again.

He was back in the car and Cas was next to him, alive and he was looking at him, concern painted on his face. 

Dean felt like someone was chocking him because he couldn’t breath.

“Dean … “ Cas started to say, reaching for his shoulder but Dean stopped him immediately, holding up his hand and shaking his head.

“Don’t. Please … don’t.”

They remained in silence for a very long time and when finally Dean managed to steady his breath and be able to talk, he turned to look at Cas who was still looking at him.

“Why did you let me fall asleep?”

“It looked like you needed it.”

Dean let out a sad and sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, who doesn’t need a daily dose of nightmares every night?” Again with the sarcastic laugh. “Thanks for that.”

“I didn’t realize it was that bad, Dean.”

“Well … surprise.”

“I think Sam is right. I think you should-“

“I think you and Sam should stay the fuck out of my problems.”

Dean was mad and sad and he didn’t know if he wanted to yell at Cas to leave or hug him because he was alive and he was so relieved, he really was but he was mad too, he was really, really mad.

“This is not healthy for you.”

“Cas.” Dean’s tone was calm but anyone could have heard the peremptory note in it. “Drop it, I’m serious.” And before Cas could actually talk again, Dean immediately asked. “Where are we, anyway?”

Cas was still looking at him concerned and Dean was afraid of hearing him saying something he didn’t want to listen to. 

Eventually, the angel just said: “Look on your right.” And Dean did.

And he immediately hated himself even more.

Without saying anything else, Cas got out of the car and Dean silently watched him circling it. He didn’t go any further though and Dean knew that he was just waiting for him. Despite the fact that he had just been a total dick to him.

Dean cursed himself. “Great job, Dean. Seriously, great job.”

Without wasting any more time, he got out of the car too. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath, feeling immediately relieved when the salt air hit his face. The moon was shining so bright in the dark sky, lighting up the whole deserted beach. In front of them, the ocean was calm and its waves were slowly and delicately crushing against the sand. 

Dean made his way to Cas, without ripping his eyes off from the ocean. He couldn’t believe that they were actually there. 

“You told me about how much you wanted to go to the beach, that day.” Cas explained, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

“You remember.”

This time, Cas turned to look at him. “How could I forget? You kissed me for the first time that night.”

Dean smiled at the memory. It seemed like years had been passed since that day instead of a couple of months and Dean still couldn’t believe he had all this. He still couldn’t believe he had the chance to get up next to Cas every morning, to hold his hand and kiss him, to spend moments like this one with him. And he still had the audacity to treat him like shit.

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, hey. I’m so sorry about-“

“What do you think about a midnight swim?”

Dean blinked a couple of times, confused. “What?”

“I’m asking you what do you think about a midnight swim.” Cas repeated. He pointed to the water in front of him. “I’ve never had one.”

Dean smiled, finally getting what Cas was talking about. “You want to?”

“Do you?”

Dean scrolled his shoulders. “Only if you do.”

Cas smiled so brightly at Dean. “Yes, please.”

And of course Dean smiled back, how could he not when Cas was looking that happy?

Given the fact that Dean knew how clueless Cas was about situations like this, he started to take his clothes off, starring from his shoes and carrying on with his jacket and his shirt. 

“Why are you taking your clothes off?” Cas asked him. 

Dean looked at him while stepping out of his jeans. “I won’t get in the water while wearing my clothes, Cas.”

“But won’t it be too cold, then?”

Dean shook his head. “Why don’t you find out by yourself?”

And Cas didn’t let him repeat twice. 

And Dean couldn’t stop staring.

The first thing that came off was the trench coat and then Cas made some cute movements to remove his shoes and his socks. Then it was the black jacket turn to come off, then the white shirt was gone along with he blue tie and the black trousers too until Cas was left wearing his pair of tight and black boxers only.

Dean couldn’t seriously stop looking at him, at his smile, at his shoulders, at his flat stomach, at his thick thighs, fuck, and at the curve of his firm butt.

Cas took his hand. “Let’s go.”

They walked on the sand and Dean smiled while feeling hundreds of grains of sand slipping between his toes. He had always dreamed about this very exact moment and Cas being there with him was simply making it better.

“It’s so soft.” Cas said, still holding his hand. 

“Best feeling ever, man.”

They reached the part of the beach where the sand was constantly wet by the waves and they stopped there for a moment. The ocean was looking at them, waiting.

“Still a yes?” Dean asked.

Cas didn’t answer. He just smiled at the ocean and then he let go Dean’s hand and he started to move away from him. He walked and he walked and he walked until half of his body was immersed in the water. Then he turned around to look at Dean.

“It’s a little bit cold, Dean but it’s totally bearable.”

“Okay.” Dean screamed back to him. Then he whispered to himself. “Let’s do this.”

And before he could even change his mind about it, he started running towards the water. Cas made a surprised sound and that was the last thing that Dean heard before throwing himself underwater. 

Cas was right. It was cold but nothing impossible to deal with. 

When he resurfaced, Cas was looking at him.

“Your turn, Cas. C’mon!”

Cas nodded, took some more steps forward and one second later he was the one to disappear under water. When he came back to the surface again, Dean was quite happy to notice how close to him he had gotten.

“I’m so excited.” Cas said, swimming like a little fish around him. Dean wasn’t an exceptional swimmer, he never had the chance to learn properly when he was kid but luckily he knew how to stay afloat which was very important and enough, if you asked him. 

Cas, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease: he swam and he swam around him, making some weird and cool stunts every now and then that made Dean howl of amazement.

“I didn’t know you could swim.” Dean said, trying not to show how surprised he really was. 

Cas made an adorable twirl before answering him. “I’m a powerful celestial being, Dean. I can do anything.”

“I’m a powerful celestial being, Dean. I can do anything.” Dean mocked him. 

He swam closer to him. Cas made a face at the tease but didn’t move when Dean reached out to grab him from the arm. He then pulled him closer to him until Cas’s legs weren’t wrapped firmly around his waist.

“Besides, Jimmy was an excellent athlete. He ran every morning, he worked out three times a week. He loved swimming and he occasionally took part in marathons with his friends.” 

Dean let his hands run through his body, starting from his thick thighs which Dean couldn’t really stop exploring. “Yes.” He said, licking his lips. “I can feel that.”

And then Cas was giving him that look. The look that made Dean understand that Cas was understanding the whole situation, which was the look that Cas had on his face every time Dean made some dirty joke that led inevitably to some dirty games in bed.

They were in the water now but the concept was the same.

Cas’s hands were caressing Dean’s wet chest awfully slowly, creating small waves of water around them in the process. They just kept staring at each other for an incredible amount of time, swimming and holding each other tight. 

But then one of Dean’s hands suddenly stopped touching Cas’s thighs, positioning itself under Cas’s chin and tilting his head up a little bit. That new position allowed Dean to bend his head just a little bit, finally pressing their lips together.

Cas’s lips tasted like the sea and Dean took his time to suck on them, before actually kissing him. The angel closed his eyes for a brief moment, his breath catching in his throat. Then Cas slightly opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue finally slipped in. 

Cas moaned, reaching up with his hands, sticking his fingers in Dean’s wet hair, gripping it tight and pulling it backwards. The angel wasn’t using too much strength of course but it was definitely enough for Dean, who moaned loudly against Cas’s lips, rolling his hips at the same time.

Cas felt the need to press himself even more tightly against Dean, he wanted to feel every part of his body against his own, he wanted to feel everything he was allowed to, he didn’t want to miss a damn thing about Dean Winchester.

Dean seemed to get exactly what Cas was silently asking for. He moved one of his arms in the water, wrapping it around Cas’s waist and pushing him even more against himself and they groaned in each other’s mouths when they felt both their erections rubbing together through their boxers.

Dean didn’t know if it was because of the water or because of the wind or because he was starting to feel cold, he really didn’t know that, but there were actual goosebumps on his skin and he was literally trembling between Cas’s arms. He didn’t pull away from him though, it was too good to stop now, too perfect.

So they kept kissing each other for a very long time and none of them seemed to be able stop.

Dean turned his head to the side to catch some oxygen and Cas took the opportunity to start kissing he exposed skin of Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, Cas …” Dean whispered, shuddering when he felt the angel’s tongue darting out of his mouth and lapping at his skin. Dean couldn’t think straight, nobody could have in a situation like this, that’s why he didn’t give a lot of weight when he felt his nails digging into the wet and soft skin of Cas’s shoulders. The angel, of course, didn’t even seem to notice that but Dean was glad to feel him groaning against his skin when Dean increased the movements of his hips, making their crotches rut against each other over and over again.

Dean didn’t know how much control he still had and just when he thought he was about to come in his boxers Cas was kissing him again but this time it was different. His movements were more desperate than before, his lips were rough against Dean’s and his hands were touching him everywhere he could reach, clinching tighter to him and barely breathing between the kisses.

Dean had nothing to say about it. He knew how it felt. The desperate feeling of wanting something so bad that even when you actually have it you feel like you could loose it at any moment. Yes, Dean knew how it felt that’s why he didn’t say a damn thing, he just went with it, touching and kissing every inch of Cas’s skin he could actually reach. 

Both of them didn’t know for how long they had been kissing like that but at some point Dean had to pull away from Cas, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was barely audible but Cas heard him anyway. “ Can you … please, can you …” 

And Cas nodded, knowing exactly what Dean was asking him. One second before they were swimming in the ocean and one second later they were lying on the sand, Dean on his back and Cas between his legs. 

“Well, that was fast.”

Cas caressed Dean’s cheek. “I’m not hearing a thank you.”

Dean smirked at him, turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand. “This is not very comfortable, though. I have sands all over my back.”

Cas looked at him confused but before he could say anything back, Dean was already rolling them over. 

“Now … ” Dean said while gently stroking Cas’s bottom lip with his thumb. “ … we are talking.” Dean leaned in to kiss Cas again but he moved away, tilting his head to one side without hiding a smirk. 

“Still not hearing a thank you, Dean.”

Dean smirked back. He held himself over Cas’s body with one shaking arm, while the other one flew down, resting on one of Cas’s hipbones. His touch was gentle for a moment but when the angel moved up, searching for a more intimate contact, Dean shook his head a couple of times, pressing his fingers into Cas’s skin and keeping him down with a death grip.

Cas looked a him and Dean couldn’t help but grinning when he saw how annoyed and frustrated the angel was. 

After a couple of seconds, he finally started to move.

Watching Cas loosing himself in the pleasure of the moment was something Dean didn’t really think to need until now because fuck, Cas was, hands down, one the most beautiful people Dean had ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on and he still couldn’t believe that he was having this, that this was happening for real.

And it was in that moment that Dean felt so full of love and gratitude for Cas, it was such a powerful feeling, like something was burning inside of him and he knew, he fucking knew he had to tell him … because Cas had the right to know how much loved and cared he was.

So, Dean leaned in again, brushing Ca’s lips with his own and resting their foreheads together.

“Thank you.” He whispered and at the same time he moved his hips again, feeling Cas’s hard dick against his own. The movement startled a moan out of both of them and when Cas leaned his head back on the sand, Dean didn’t loose any time, his lips closing and sucking on one side of his neck.

“Thank you.” Dean said again, moaning on Cas’s skin when he felt both their dicks twitching against each other.

Cas bucked up his head, making Dean stop the torture on his skin and then Cas hands were in Dean’s hair and his lips were on Dean’s and they were kissing again.

Cas is pushing Dean down on his body and Dean let himself fall on him, pressing themselves together, their bodies covered in a mix of sweat and saltiness and their erections separated only by the thin material of their boxers, damp with water and precome as well.

Dean’s hand finally left Cas’s hips, moving up through his body and resting eventually on Cas’s cheek. As soon as Cas knew to be free from Dean’s death grip, he tangled his legs around Dean’s waist, pressing him down even more, and he started to thrust back with his body meeting Dean’s movements with his own.

Dean knew what Cas was about to do next. That’s why he was totally ready to stop his intentions the moment he felt Cas’s body leaving the sand for some seconds, both his hands pushing Dean on one side at the same time. 

“Hold no, Cas.” 

Dean broke off the kiss, leaving a very much confused angel looking at him. 

“Are you okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just …. I just need you to let me do this.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, Cas was still there, still looking and waiting for him. “I need to be in control of this, I .. I need it so much, Cas. Please, let me do this.”

Dean barely recognized his voice. He usually didn’t have any problem about being manhandled in bed, he actually loved being told what to do while the other took control of everything but this time was different. After months and months of watching Michael doing terrible things with his body without having the power to stop him, staying quiet and doing jack was absolutely the very last thing he wanted to do.

That’s why Dean sighed in relief when Cas smiled at him, every sign of concern faded away from his face. “Of course, Dean.”

“Thank you.” Dean had time to say before Cas’s lips crushed against his, picking up from where had left minutes before.

Cas shuddered, letting his hands wandering on Dean’s shoulders, continuing down his back to finally reach the elastic waistband of Dean’s boxers. Cas didn’t move for a solid minute before letting his hands slipping inside and cupping Dean’s firm butt cheeks, spreading them gently.

Dean had to stop kissing him for a moment to bury his face in the crook of Cas’s neck and groaning and biting his skin. He wanted to say something, about this whole situation, maybe a joke, a stupid comment, anything literally, because he couldn’t believe how much this whole thing was turning him into a moaning and writhing mess. Dean had had his fair share of one night stands in the past but none of them, absolutely none of them, had made him feel like this, like Cas was making him feel right now … and they were just kissing and dry humping each other on a freaking deserted beach, for god’s sake.

After having dedicated enough attention to Cas’s neck, Dean let himself fall down on Cas’s chest for just one moment, while reaching back with both of his hands, taking Cas’s hands out of his boxers and pulling them forwards. He then proceeded to pin both of Cas’s arms on the sand above his head, letting their fingers intertwining. 

Cas’s hold was strong but not as strong as Dean’s who was holding him down with a firm grip. The angel didn’t try to move, giving Dean exactly what he needed: the complete control of the situation.

Dean moved closer to Cas’s face, looking at him and only when Cas looked back at him, Dean started to move again and this time nothing could have stopped them.

It took them several minutes but eventually they managed to set up a steady pace, rolling their hips against each other, their thrusts growing faster and rougher every time.

Cas closed his eyes, his mouth open and Dean shook his head.

“Eyes open, Cas.” 

And Cas listened to him immediately, moving his head forward and catching Dean’s lips with his own. When they broke off the kiss, Cas’s body was shaking under him, the hold on Dean’s hands increasing with each thrust.

Dean put his mouth next to Cas ear. “It’s okay, Cas.” He whispered. “It’s okay, I got you. Let go. I got you.”

And Cas did let go, crying out his release, his body shaking from overstimulation as he tried to cling to Dean as much as possible. 

Dean pick up the pace, still holding Cas down as he slammed his body against him, and after a couple of some other thrusts Dean was coming too, harder that he’d ever had in a very long time, burying his face in Cas’s neck.

They worked themselves through their climax, both of them rolling their hips and thrusting a few more times, before Dean let himself fall down on Cas’s body, finally freeing him from his grip. Two seconds later, Cas’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s body, one of his hand caressing his back and the other playing with his hair.

They stayed quiet for a very long time and Dean was so sure he was about to fall asleep again.

“Dean?” Cas called him.

“Yeah?”

“Is this what usually happens at proms?”

Dean laughed, leaving a kiss on Cas’s chest before answering. “ In most cases, yeah.”

Cas stayed quiet for a minute again before saying “ Proms, bad. Noted.”

And by the time Cas was saying something else, Dean was already asleep.

 

When Dean woke up, it was early morning. Very, very, early morning and for a moment Dean didn’t even remember why he was there, on a freaking beach all by his own.

But he wasn’t alone. He knew that. Where was Cas, now?

Dean stretched himself a little bit before pulling himself up from the sand. Something soft slipped away from his shoulders and turning his head to one side he noticed it was just Cas’s usual trench coat. Another look down at himself and he noticed he was fully dressed too. 

The perks of dating an angel, Dean guessed.

Dean stood up, trying to take some sand off his clothes but he stopped immediately as soon as he spotted Cas, close to the sea, looking ahead of him. 

The hunter didn’t loose any time and he proceeded to walk towards him, taking the opportunity to look around him for a second. It was a nice a morning, there was still no sign of clouds in the sky and the sun was rising on the horizon which, Dean guessed, was exactly what Cas was looking at.

When he was finally next to Cas, the angel didn’t turn to look at him.

“I was hoping you could see this, too.” Cas explained. “But I didn’t want to wake you up. It seemed like you needed it.”

“I did.” Dean said and now that he was actually thinking about it that was the first time that he slept without nightmares in a very long time. “I did, Cas.” He repeated, more decisive than before. “But I’m glad to be here now. This is … “

He didn’t say anything because there was nothing to say. When was the last time that Dean watched the sun rising, feeling this good and free about himself? The answer was never, of course.

Cas took a deep breath and Dean turned to look at him. The weak morning light was slowly illuminating his face, his hair was all so messy from the night before and now that Dean was close to him he noticed that he was fully dressed as well but not in the neatly way that everyone was so used to see him every day. His white shirt was out of the trousers, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the blue tie was hanging loosely around his neck. 

“Isn’t this the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen in your life?”

Dean smiles. He turned to give the sun a look and he admired it for some minutes before turning to look at Cas again.

“The second, perhaps.”

And Dean knew it was cheesy, he knew it was the biggest cliché in the history of all the cliché but damn, Cas was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life, he was damn sure about it.

Finally, Cas turned to look at Dean. 

They smiled at each other and then Dean moved his hand, taking Cas’s in his own. 

They both turned to look at the sun at the same time.

The sun came out.

Cas held Dean’s hand for the whole time.

Their fingers finally intertwined.

They were home.


End file.
